Innocence
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: [One-Shot]My name is Raven... I do not remember much from the time when I was lost in my self, yet he was the first thing I remembered. His name was the first I spoke... Robinrn[RavenXRobin]


Innocence

Rateing: Pg-13

Song: Fields Of Innocence

By: Evanescence

A/N: Hi people. This is my first Teen Titans fic, (I'm usually in the shaman king section :: shaman king fans throw oranges::) Hehehe. Anywho I hope you enjoy this fic. It's for all the Robin Raven fans out there, and it takes place when Raven went insane, as shown in the episode "How long is forever?"

ooOOoo

I still remember the world

From the eyes of a child

Slowly those feelings

Were clouded by what I know now

ooOOoo

My name is Raven....

My own name sounds good as it drifts into my ears. I have been alone, alone for 10 years.

I smirk slightly at the sound of that word; Alone. But I wasn't alone.... There memmory was here, with me. Tucked away into the deepest cornors of my mind, not letting my darkness near them. I want so bad to be with them again...My friends....

Especially him. His features wherealway sharper and less blurry than the others. The memmory of his smile, his charm, his leadership always made me smile, at least I think it did....

I do not remember much from the time when I was lost into my self, yet he was the first thing I remembered. His name was the first I spoke

Robin

I always held his memmory closest to my heart

Weither it was Robin, Cyborg, or anyone it didn't matter though.

They where just memories, Memories couldn't talk to you, they couldn't touch you. They are just fragments of a time that once was, not the reality that I am forced toface now.

I had gone insane.

I almost laugh at that word. Isanity. I fell into to it before, yet I would not fall again. Not when there was a chance of changing everything. A dream of changing thisdark realitythat was so far from thedreams that Ionce hadbefore my mind shut down.

I wanted to to go back to the world before I went Crazy. Back to him.

As I look upon the city, wind blows whipping my now waist length hair around. I ran a hand through the dark violet treses. It seems I had changed in Ten years. But that wasn't the only thing...

I stand in front of him... He doesn't sence me. I'm tempted to smile, but I won't not until I know this is real and not some fantasy.

I think back to the time I knew what was real and not, and to the time when I began to lose that sence....

ooOOoo

Where has my heart gone?

An uneven trade for the real world

Oh I, I want to go back to...

Believing in everything

And knowing nothing at all...

ooOOoo

Starfire was gone.

Not Dead just...gone.

We never knew what happened to her. One minute we where in the heat of battle and the next....

When we noticed she was missing we sprang out to the farest cornors of the City to find her. Our search Came up Empty though. We found nothing.

It would have been easier if we had found her body. For if we had found her dead it would have provided some sence of closure. So that we could have morned her and moved on with our lives.

Yet we found nothing.

Nothing at all. Starfire left no trace of herself, and we where forced to live with a gaping whole in our hearts where the happy and often Ignorant girl had once been.

At first we tried to just live without her. We tried not to talk about her and avoided her room. But the tower it's self reminded us of her. There was always a grand memmory of Starfire atempting to use earth lingo, or trying to Catch Robins eye. This was her home as well as ours...

But she was gone. And slowly everything started to change.

ooOOoo

I still remember the Sun

Always warm on my back

Somehow...

It seems colder now

ooOOoo

Beast Boy was the first to leave. As best as I could collect it, the green change-ling had feltto much loss.

It makes sence when you think about it. First, his beloved Terra was killed.

He loved Terra, he really did. His eyes sparkled when he talked about her, they just got a certain glow in them. I was pretty sure she loved him too. But when she betrayed us, no one felt it worce then him.

Thinking back to that day when Terra turned on us. She said something that just made me snap with anger

"What stings most Raven the fact that I learned all your serects, or that you knew that they liked me better than you..."

That hit hard, also thinking back...

That little bitch tried to drown me!

Calm your self Raven... Anyway Beast Boy felt horrible about her betrayal, and even worce about her death.

Even though I didn't like her, I felt bad, she had once been a titan....a traitorus Titan....but a titan none the less.

After that he lost a bit of his spunk. When Starfire disappeared....

He just didn't want to lose anymore friends. He left one day. We all understood his reasoning. We all wished he would stay though....

oOo

Next to leave was Cyborg.

I'd Always looked up to him, kinda like a big brother. But The poor guy didn't have the energy to feel for others. He could barely handle the stress himeslf.

It hurt me a lot to see him like this.

He began to get short tempered. He often got into fights with Robin, or myself. Most of the time about something pointless with no merit behind them.

One day he just wasn't there.All his stuff gone, the T-car missing.

Robin was the one who woke me up that morning. His knocking fast and strained. I stummbled out of my slumber opening the door to see his face looking grim.I knew it wasn't good. Nothing was good anymore for us.

When he told me, I was at a lack of words. I commanded my voice to speak, but it betrayed me and I sunk to my knees crying. Things in my room began to float in mid air, my powers spiraling out of control, but I didn't care.

He immedatly wrapped his arms around my sunken form and softly stroked my hair, whispering into my ear "It'll be alright, it'll be alright. The two of us can make it, Raven, It'll be okay."

"It'll be alright" I wanted to belive him so such, I'd give anything to belive him. But I knew it wouldn't be okay. Nothing would be the same again.

My heart sank. All my friends where leaveing, the once un-beatable Teen Titans, was now just two people.

Strong, confedaent, courageous Robin.

And me.

Grim, hurtfull, and now tear striken Raven.

Only us.....

ooOOoo

Where has my heart gone?

Trapped in the eyes of a stranger

Oh I, I want to go back to

Believing in everything

ooOOoo

The days that proceeded, have now become a white blur in my mind. Images of me in bed sick, Robin by my side. Inncohearent rambleing , and pain. Oh How I remember the pain. I don't know what happened.

I just woke up in a white room by myself. It seems ten years had passsed by. I had changed. My hair longer, my features more developed. But I knew not of the world that layed beyond that damn white room.

I struggled to walk. I had not walked since I was sent here, that much I could tell. I pushed through the pain, wanting, no NEEDING to see what lay what kind of world lay beyond this room.

I wanted to see him...

ooOOoo

Where has my heart gone?

An uneven trade for the real world

Oh I, I want to go back to

Believing in everything

ooOOoo

I found him alone, perched on a cliff that gave the best possible veiw of the city below. He had grown up.

'Well duh...' A voice inside myself had said.

His hair was longer, and he, himself was not the little boy I had remembered him as. But he was still my Robin. I could tell by the way he stared down at the city. His gaze never haulting.

"Robin..." I whispered. He swiftly turned around. His expresion was one of shock. It was soon replaced with one of happiness.

"Raven...is..is that really you?" he walked in front of me almost afriad to touch me, as if I would disappear.

I looked at him, my eyes trying to tell him it was real...I was real....

But my body betrayed me as I jumped into his arms.

He hugged me as hard as I hugged him, Afraid to let go...to let this moment pass.

A boulder blew up behind me. I cringed slightly. 'Damn powers...' I thought. To my surprise Robin started to laugh.

I looked up at him, wondering why he was laughing. "Why are you-" I was cut off as he Picked me up. 'Well this is new....'

"It is you...I thought you'd gone away because the other did..."

I shoke my head, slightly.

As bad as things where I could somehow make up for them now. Although I couldn't bring back the years I had lost myself in the world that betrayed me, I could change the things that where happening now and what would happen in the future.

I wrapped my hands around his neck. My face lingering inches away from his. As I closed the distance between us, I whispered

"You have no idea how gone I was...."

ooOOoo

Oh where, where has my heart gone?

Trapped in the eyes of a stranger

Oh I, I want to go back to

Believing in everything

ooOOoo

A/N: That was the coolest thing I've written. I don't exactly know why but the idea of Raven going insane is really appealing to me... I know I'm nutz... please reveiw and tell me what you think!!

---Anna


End file.
